


Torn Apart By Hate and Love

by MaraboshiSakurazuka



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Forced child abandonment, Maybe smut(no promises), Miscarriage, Underage Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:10:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraboshiSakurazuka/pseuds/MaraboshiSakurazuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>May or may not follow the scripts of Marvel Movies currently and for future ones.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not follow the scripts of Marvel Movies currently and for future ones.

Blinding blue lights dance around the dark backdrop of a throne room filled with weathered down rocks, crumbling cliffs and a sky that depicted night but no stars to shine brightly.

 

A titan with rough purple skin and eyes glowing eeriely, showing np signs of emotions but a smile cracked upon its face which show the dark side of his personality.

 

A cloaked figure standing at the stairway to the titan's throne, his long wrinkled fingers clasped loosely upon his chest with only a part of his lower face to be seen, a snicker on its lips which showed a glimspe of its yellow rotten fanged teeth.

The blue lights that shined upon the darkness of the throne soon beging to take a shape of two humanoid figures which slowly begin to take up the appearance of Thor, The Thunderer and Loki The Fallen Prince.

 

Thor glanced upon the room he is now standing, “This is not Asgard,” his eyes show confusion and then his eyes turned to Loki with accusation. “Where did you teleport us to, Trickster?! No more...” but he trailed when he saw the fear upon the green pupils not looking at him but what is behind him.

 

He slowly turned around to see the source of attention that casued Loki to be stunned with ferocity of fear. “Well, any more accusation to your so called Brother, foolish boy?” the titan rumbled with a soft but harsh voice as if trying to hide the large dark personality he holds.

 

“Who are you?” Thor show bravey and defiance to the titan. “Show respect to your new Master, Berseker Prince of Asgard, a realm that will soon crumble if you defy any further to Thanos,” the cloaked figure cackled with evil gleeful smile showing fully the rotting teeth that is colour black and yellow.

“Its is alright , my advisor. Soon, like his false brother, he will learn his place of ruling which is under my feet, where his head will be used as a foot stool. More important dealings than this prince comes first, The Tesseract. Hand it over to ME, for it belongs to me!” Thanos commanded but knowing, Thor is a stubborn young man and he understand from the way this strange being to be giving off evil waves around the desolate throne room. 

 

“The Tesseract does not belong to you, titan. What do you mean accusations to Loki?” Thor right hand is already close to his Mljnoir whereas Loki, even though he is bound tightly and muffled with cold sweat washed over him, his mind senses to find a hidden path to escape. 

 

“I will tell you then. As my loyal adviser had said, I am Thanos. I seek for Death as her suitor and I shall make a world when Death would be proud to rule with me as her strongest soulmate. I was the one that summoned you here once I was able to track the Tesseract energy using my Infinite Glove,” Thanos gets up from his throne and slowly descended from the stairs and stand halfway to how his right hand wearing a golden glove, one slot is fillen with a green gem while there two slots left empty. “Your fallen prince have to be stubborn and despite ...persuasion...I have to used underhand means to get him to follow my bidding. I am unsure if you remember an adventure with your fallen prince to a forbidden casket. Unknowingly, you freed me from my prison once you dropped the casket which leaves me free to do what I aimed to, court Lady Death. But your brother was able to save you and your friends from me with great cost. As he flung me to an abandon planet, I was able to curse him so that I can incite his mind to do things he would never do like...Killing you and destroying his birth home.”

“And it seems your parents had taught him well, as I have difficulty to imprint his mind to follow my wishes to court Death's hand to be my ruler of a new world. While you and your family are fooled that your percious brother is dead falling into the Void. I am the one who “saved” him and thus used him to my biddings to get my Power Stones, like the one in your possession now. . Now that the story telling is over, NO!” Thanos was too late in preventing Loki to save his brother.

He was able to take off the muzzle with force but it results him to be weaken by the strong resistance of magic ampilfied by the muzzle and rammed Thor who was holding the containment unit with Tesseract into a hidden portal after casting out the words to reveal the hidden path.

 

Thor was caught on with surprise of what Loki did and hear a sentence, “Forgive me my family!”. The portal slowly closed only managed toreveal Loki be blasted to the side by The Other, “NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!” he screamed out of anguish.

 

Everything seems to be happening in a blur, and his body was slammed onto cold hard ground with The Tesseract rolling away from his hold. 

 

But he didn't get up as he was shellshocked of the truth of what happened to Loki. 

Even though his friends, Sif and The Three Warriors help him up, he was unable to stand as his legs fail to support him. 

He was unable to respond even though The Queen called for Thor get himself together but he cannot because he felt himself to be the villian rather than the hero. 

And when he looked upon the tired King Of Asgard, he was forced to answer with mourning. 

 

“Father...Loki...He didn't betray us...He tried to save Asgard...He was force to do another's bidding...What have I done, Father? I betrayed him....Father...I was to protect him...But in the end...He...” his words died at the tip of his tougue. 

 

He looked at his hands and felt droplets of water on his fingers, only realising that his eyes are flowing with tears of mixed emotions. 

 

The Queen was covering her mouth in shock of the revalations of Thor's explaination with his friends feeling shellshocked and had gaping mouths on their faces. 

 

As The King used the Odinforce to look into the memories of Thor when he was accompanied Loki back to Asgard with his eyes closed. But his eyes did not open in the end of it, he collapsed to the ground after he finished prodding into Thor's memories. “Father!!!” Thor cried out with his mother rushed to cradle her husband into her arms. “Odin, my love...please...wake up,” she hold her husband's cheek in anguish for her husband fallen to Odinsleep out of shock and fatigue.

 

“Guards! Help His Majesty to his resting chambers!” Hogun called while Fandral and Vlostagg forced Thor to stand up so that he can followed his fallen father with Sif supporting Queen Frigga as the guards supported their king to bring him to his resting chambers. 

 

Tears fell away from Odin's closed eyes, for no one can see the heartbreak of abandoning his youngest son to the hands of darkness.

 

On Earth...

 

A hand flew to a Mjlnoir shaped pendant, a strawberry blonde girl teenager with one red eye pupil and another with colour blue looked up to the sky, her reading disturbed from a sudden feeling of dread coming her soul. “Huh? What just happened? Why do I feel so dreadful all of a sudden?” she thought. She just shake her head and tried to return to her reading of her notes for her upcoming test essay. But it seems she failed to and decided to find Storm if she needs any help in kitchen to set up dinner for her dorm mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not follow the scripts of Marvel Movies currently and for future ones.

Three years had past for Asgard and Earth. Asgard was able to send information regard Loki’s betrayal to be under duress. And though The God of Mischief name was cleared from Asgard records and Earth records, there are damages that will take a long time to heal and to be forgotten. The Casket was given back to Jotunheim in terms of goodwill and assist to their near crumble home; in turn Jotuns help to provide manpower to repair the Bifrost. The White Elves and The Dwarfs, they too help out to repair the bridge and together with the Jotuuns and Asgard, new trade contracts were made together with knowledge. However, sorrow and darkness continue to loom over the allied countries, especially the royal family of Asgard.

 

Meanwhile,….

 

“I swear once I get back on Earth. Anthony Stark will be my main course for steak,” a strawberry blonde tied into a high ponytail thought angrily as she carried an important cargo on her shoulders, a man that was deemed dead on Earth and Asgard known as Loki. 

 

Sounds of stampede came from left to right as she run from one corner to the next to escape from those sounds that attempting to capture her and their prisoner. Her legs scrambled almost falling to the ground as she make a sharp right turn when she caught an open door. “Please...” Loki gasped out, but the blonde interrupted him off from finishing his sentence “Ah! Ah! No! Way! A lot of people are going to be very happy to know you are still alive! And I know we can get out of this hellhole world of that Thanos called his kingdom. Blearg!!!!” She mocked with disgust. 

 

Yes, just a simple visit to Stark Towers, helping out delivering a component to help out Stark and Bruce to check on a contraption confiscated from Doctor Doom own castle by Shield. A little accident occurred during the investigation, OK...not little...Stark's robot Dum-e splattered some smoothie onto the investigated contraption and the poor strawberry blond had to be in range of contraption. Before everyone knew it, she got zapped god knows where and leaving the two Avengers to gape at what happened before rushing to find a way to bring the blond back before they become meat roast by her guardians, Ororo and Logan(Hint...Hint..Hint). 

 

“Damn…..” she said as she reached the edge of cliff area, at the end of the drop she can see a wormhole of green lights spiraling around with dark ribbons of it. The galaxy would have look nice for gazing if she is not in a troublesome predicament. By the time she turn around, she is already surrounded by the Chitaurians.

 

“Jump…….”

 

“Huh?!” The blond stunned by a voice near her ear. She stiffen upon defensive posture, to protect Loki and adjust Loki on her back, she quickly ripped off her sleeves to tie Loki’s arms together so that she can hook his arms over her neck.

 

“Jump….If you want to save Loki…..Jump into the wormhole”, the same voice whispered to her in an echo.

 

“And why should I trust your voice to jump into a wormhole that can mean our deaths?”,She thought harshly to the voice echoed into her head. Her head turned from right to left as she try to find the source of the voice.

 

“Jump, child. Do not be afraid, Helga,” her mind wrecked as it turned wheels of the voice asking her to jump into the wormhole together with Loki, She looked down at the wormhole from above where she is standing and turned to see the Chitaurians had started moving to her position. “Geez, here goes nothing,” she thought to herself as she reposition Loki to be in her arms, his tied up arms are hooked around her waist and she took a mighty leap with her eyes closed into the abnormal wormhole.

 

However, before Loki and herself went into the wormhole, they blurred suddenly and disappearing without dropping into the wormhole. Instead both of them reappeared on Earth, New York City, on the rooftop landing pad of a building called Stark Towers. 

 

After quite a rushing situation and few calls were made via Jarvis Hotline to contact Fury of Loki being rescued. Helga is now patched up and she is standing outside of the ICU with only a window glass her way of seeing how Loki is. She felt jumpy when she heard footsteps approaching and went in defensive position only to berate herself that she is no longer at that desolate domain. “Sorry, if I was defensive just now,” she apologized to Bruce as she found him approaching her. Bruce just nodded his understanding, and turned to face their casualty now hooked onto various tubes and being bandaged up all over, that he looked like mummified body that was freshly embalmed expect that he is breathing with each shudder inhale and exhale.

 

“Steve and Fury are on their way here,” Bruce mentioned casually which Helga responded nothing. “Bruce, will Loki be alright? I mean….” Helga stuttered without taking her eyes off from what she is seeing currently. “I do not know, as his injuries are very severe that I am surprised that he survived such a brutal or better said inhumane handling. Such heavy injuries, I guess only an alien god is able to survive such a term or maybe he is using his magic skills. We will never know until he is awaken and told us what had happened to him, I am even more surprised that you were able to survive,” Bruce said with quite a matter of fact, “Thanks to Logan for exercise drilling. I understand that he was from the army but from when I do not even bother to know. Besides I wasn’t holed up at that awful place for over three years,” she just grinned slightly, as she remember her student days at The Xavier Institute.

 

Bruce just chuckled at her reply, “Mr Banner, Tony requested for your presence at the main hall room as Mr Fury and Mr Rogers had already arrive,” Jarvis chimed in which Bruce informed he will be there and gave a good squeeze on Helga’s shoulder before he left her alone to her musings. 

 

As Helga watched Bruce walked away briskly to meet the people now waiting at the main hall, She turned back to watch the bedridden patient at the opposite side.

 

“Ms Muroe, if you like, I can open the door to the room where Loki is held and you can accompany till he is awaken or your guardians are here to pick you up,” Jarvis suggested Helga as she looked at Loki, “Yeah, that would a good idea,” she agreed with Jarvis and she went into room as soon as Jarvis open the door and she thanked Jarvis for his help. 

 

“Ummm...Jarvis. If you don't mind,” Helga asked as she took a chair and placed near to the bed. “I have already inform Sir that you do not wish to be disturbed and that you watching over Mister Odinson for awhile till he is awaken or Mister Logan and Lady Muroe have arrived to bring you back to Xavier Institute. Is there any other assistance, Miss Muroe,” which Helga was happy to know that Jarvis is attentive and thanked him that there will be nothing else for she will be alright for the time being. 

“And, Jarvis. Please, just call me Helga, everyone at the Institute calls me by my given name. It will be easier for them not to be confused by know that I am adopted by the famous Storm of The X-Men.”

 

“I will be certain to oblige your request then, Miss Helga,” Jarvis chimed quite happily. 

 

As soon as she is seated by Loki’s bed side, she grasped gently onto Loki’s hand and gazed upon his face, “You know, if I know any better of my feelings right now, I felt that I had known you before but then I have never saw you before in my life,” she spoke which she realised that the bedridden patient is currently comatose, she chuckled. 

 

“This is rather odd of me to talk to a person who is totally TKO and I expected a respond from you. Your home must be in an uproar of your sudden disappearance three years ago. I wonder what other secrets could you possibly hiding from all of us including your family, Loki Odinson,” she said finally as she laid her head down so as she can have a nap while waiting for her guardians.


End file.
